Talk:Metroid Prime (game)
Yes, i know it is awesome. And it is getting a remake. I expect nothing less than better graphics, more bosses (duh), more items, and multiplayer WI-FI (duh). Basic multiplayer isn't enough. I expect hacker mode, Death Ball and more of those types of powerups not seen in Echoes. I also hear Pikmin is being remade, and a Zelda game. And i hear that Echoes will be remade too. And update the page like zabbeth said. ∞∞Real Genius.∞∞ this game is the besT! Remember this was her day off. Metroidhunter32 22:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) DOES ANYONE THINK THAT KRAIT LOOKED FREAKY?!!!!Samusiscool2 02:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Update It Somebody should start updating the article to get ready for the Wii release. I tried but I kept screwing it up. You know, the stuff in the info box. All I know is that it comes out in Japan in 2009. I'll try once more though. Zabbeth 16:23, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. Zabbeth 22:04, 6 October 2008 (UTC) New Article Closer to the release date, should we perhaps create a new article? I know it may be too early now, but i think having a seperate aticle for both the MP and MP2 'remakes' or having two different articles for them would be better than stuffing all the new info under the wii version section. Thoughts? Hellkaiserryo12 16:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Disambiguation How about a disambiguation page for the game and the creature? Hellkaiserryo12 15:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:49, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll go ahead then shall I? Hellkaiserryo12 16:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Whoah, dude! Disambiguation page goes at Metroid Prime (disambiguation). Then move this page back to the original spot. Metroid is that way too. We don't want to have to change all of the links that go here or type Metroid Prime (game) in the future. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't be possible, but it apparently is... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV6QXVDpKjY&feature=related Skip to 3:25. Please tell me that that isn't hacking. Corruption378 15:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) They plainly state that it is. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:27, 12 May 2009 (UTC) two years after zero mission? where did it say that two whole years have passed after zero mission. i got the feeling it was alot less time. Just wondering Hunter Class 16:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The Prime comic says something along those lines. The new art book for MPT says "Three years after Samus's battle on Zebes, Samus is once again summoned by the Galactic Federation. After being briefed by the Federation, Samus travels to Tallon IV to investigate the reports of the Space Pirates." http://www.metroid-database.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=1905&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&start=120 ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :We should take after Retro's history, then. Remember the Prime comic was an alternate, condense adaptation of the game story. It's not canon like the two-volume Metroid Manga. 20:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) We know that. Maybe Samus was using Zebesian years, or somthing. :P Thanks for catching the spot in the article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hacking?!?!?!?! Is it possible to hack in any of the Prime series? And if so how would you do it? Anyone know how? (Rundas382 13:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) I know that you can hack for Metroid Prime 1, so you can use the Phazon Beam at any point in the game. I'm pretty sure you need Action Replay for it. And in Prime 2, I think you can get unlimited beam ammo, with action replay. Come to think of it, in any Prime, you can get unlimited missile and power bomb, too.And unlimited health. That's all I know of. --Captain Silver 07:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Captain Silver :Also, Metroid Prime is sometimes played on emulators which can be used to view and modify code (aka hacking). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) NSTC-U... PAL... NTSC-J? So the Chozo Lores and the origins of Metroid Prime itself are different between the original North American and PAL / Wii version. But which ones did Japan adapt, or did the Japanese version use another slightly alternate storyline? 13:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually; NSTC games have story that are make up. While PAL version are true. --FredCat100 14:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Uploading I'm having trouble with uploading some larger images... In this instance, I want to add this and this early demo opening to the development section. I've also got some advertisements from old e-mailers that I don't think exist availably on the net anywhere. Is anyone else having trouble uploading somewhat (moderately) bigish images? I've have problems uploading enormous ones before, (That is, some really high res 3D renders.) but not for things this small. Maybe it has to do with my own connection? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 03:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Unreal Engine I assume that the information from Assembler Games last year said that Metroid Prime running on "a very heavily modified version of Unreal Engine 2", but does this information count as speculation, since Nintendo or Retro Studios have said nothing about what engine MP is run on? -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 17:46, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Looked at some of the posts from NeoGAF stated that the "Metroid Prime runs on Unreal Engine 2" statment was "false": ::http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=33983927&postcount=127: I'm pretty sure this is false. When I was in Austin I used to work with some guys who worked on Metroid Prime and they never mentioned any use of UE2. ::http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=33991902&postcount=168: This is false. At Monolith we had terms like 'Baking', 'Cooking', 'Build' and we didn't use Unreal. These are fairly common terms when dealing with building of lighting, ai, and geo. :: :That's what concerns me... -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 23:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I can confirm that this is absolute drivel, Metroid Prime in no way uses ANY Epic Games IP. Antidote 05:28, January 14, 2015 (UTC)